


Headcanon

by pinkmoonsway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Valentine's gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoonsway/pseuds/pinkmoonsway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a Valentine's gift exchange, I would LOVE if someone wrote this into a fic. It is definitely inspired by things I've read in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcanon

After the war, Hermione (and after much persuasion, Harry) testified for Draco, and got him a reduced sentence. He was not sent to Azkaban, but fined heavily, and made to undergo house arrest in hidden flat in Muggle London. In the first few years after the war, Hermione helped to put the pieces together in society, rounding up the last Death Eaters, and working to put together a rehabilitation program for the convicted. Draco was assigned a job with the ministry as a Muggleborn liaison, under Hermione's supervision. Their previously volatile bickering eventually transitioned into intelligent debates and gentle ribbing. Draco used his free time and extended finances to set up a potions research company to cure wizarding diseases, and eventually left his post at the ministry when it became incredibly successful. Hermione set up S.P.E.W and ended up heading the department of Magical Creatures. Private donations kept S.P.E.W running, meaning Hermione did not need to seek financing for her passion project elsewhere. After a few drinks one night, Harry blurted out that it was in fact Draco who was the private donor. This was the tipping point for Hermione, and she confronted Draco with her feelings. A turbulent few years followed, fighting the prejudices of the Malfoy's and the general public - who had conflicting reasons for opposing the couple, - and the two married abroad three years later, away from prying eyes. A daughter, two sons, and an adopted daughter later, the family settled into a routine, interspersed with mayhem. The children were used to sickening displays of pda from their parents, but it secretly assured them of their unity. Accidental magic here and there was followed by screams of excitement from both parents, who then began arguing about which house their children would be sorted into. The Granger-Malfoy family was a diverse one, with headstrong adults and children alike. Undoubtedly for all of them, their favourite time of the week was when their littlest daughter, the baby of the family, put on Spice Girls on the stereo, and forced the whole family to dance. For an hour each week, the family lost itself in the music and jumped around blindly, with Draco singing loudest.


End file.
